One Night Stand
by redjoeyvines
Summary: Sex with Sebastian has always been something Blaine wanted to do, and tonight he was getting his wish.


The new Warbler, Sebastian Smythe, had taken to Blaine's fancy ever since he saw him performing 'Uptown Girl'. It was hard for him to not think about Sebastian every minute of every day after that. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't woken up from a wet dream about Sebastian, or even jerked off thinking about him. He wanted the real thing though, needed it. So tonight Blaine decided he'd go to Scandal's, where he knew Sebastian spent his Friday nights fucking random men.

Blaine wandered in through the doors of Scandals and immediately spotted Sebastian sat at the bar drinking from his beer. _This is it_, he thought to himself as he slowly made his way over to the new Warbler. "Hey, Seb." Blaine spoke with a small grin on his face as he looked him up and down.

Sebastian greeted Blaine with a smirk and a nod of his head. Sebastian had always fond Blaine particularly interesting and he'd always wondered what he was like in bed, even though it was obvious he was still a virgin. "How's it going?" Sebastian asked, still with the smirk plastered on his face as he stood up and moved closer to Blaine who watched with a nervous eye.

The way Sebastian was looking at Blaine made him nervous and he couldn't help but stare at him. Sebastian never failed to make Blaine speechless every time he even glanced at him. He cleared his throat when he heard Sebastian speak, he'd almost missed it. "It's going good." Blaine told, rubbing the back of his neck. "You, um, you pulled anyone tonight, then?" Blaine added as he looked around the crowded club.

Sebastian chuckled slightly, "Nah, they're all too clingy for my liking." Sebastian started as Blaine eventually peeled his eyes away from the dance floor and looked at Sebastian while he spoke. "I just want someone to fuck senseless. Just a one night stand with someone hot as hell." Sebastian added with a suggestive tone to his voice as he edged closer to Blaine, so they were almost touching. Sebastian squeezed Blaine's ass firmly once before whispering, "Know anyone?"

There was nothing Blaine could do, but swallow harshly as he felt Sebastian's hot breath on his face. Sebastian was close, so close, and Blaine knew this was going to happen. He couldn't think of what to say, what the hell was he supposed to say? He wasn't good at all the sex talk or flirting, so he just simply shrugged his shoulders as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

He relaxed a little when he heard Sebastian chuckle and grab him, pulling him onto the dance floor. "Let's dance." Sebastian said as they stood on the edge of the dance floor, but Blaine didn't want to dance with Sebastian when he knew he could be doing much more enjoyable things with Sebastian Smythe.

Blaine gained a bit of his confidence back as he pulled Sebastian in closer to him, which made Sebastian smirk his infamous smirk. "Surely you can think of better ways to entertain me." Blaine whispered as he lips slightly brushed Sebastian's. His heart was harming in his chest and he couldn't believe he'd just spoke those words.

Another chuckle left Sebastian as he raised an eyebrow at Blaine. "Well, well, Blaine Anderson." He mocked as he grabbed Blaine's waist. "You know I can." He whispered as he locked onto Blaine's lips and sucked the lower one until he heard a faint moan sooth out of Blaine's mouth.

"Not here." Blaine breathed against Sebastian's lips making Sebastian pull back and take Blaine's hand in his.

"Come on then." Sebastian said with a wink.

Sebastian pulled Blaine outside into the cool air and round the side of Scandals. It was a small alleyway, but Blaine didn't care where Sebastian fucked him as long as it wasn't in a room full of people. Luckily it was deserted therefore it was perfect.

"You bring all your tricks out here?" Blaine questioned before he groaned slightly as Sebastian pinned him up against the wall.

Sebastian laughed and smiled at Blaine before he moved his lips to kiss over Blaine's neck, sucking and nipping slightly, loving the noises that were pooling out of Blaine's mouth. Sebastian gripped tight onto Blaine's thighs as he began thrusting up against Blaine slightly.

Blaine let out a low groan as he felt Sebastian's erection rubbing up against his own. _This is really happening_, Blaine thought to himself as he started to slowly thrust up against Sebastian, moaning at the friction being caused between the two. Now, more than ever, he just wanted Sebastian to be inside him. There was nothing more he wanted and he knew it was going to happen tonight. The thought made Blaine's cock throb more as Sebastian attacked his mouth.

Sebastian wasted no time fumbling with Blaine's jeans, unzipping them and pulling them down to his ankles. He slowly massaged Blaine's hard cock, cupping and squeezing his balls. Blaine let out a loud moan as his head flipped back slightly. "Fuck, Sebastian." Blaine moaned as he grabbed Sebastian's belt buckle and wriggled his erection free by tugging vigorously, pulling down his jeans and boxers. "Fuck me." Blaine whispered as he grabbed hold of Sebastian's solid cock and pumped up and down causing Sebastian to let out a sudden whimper.

There was no way it was going to be over that quickly, so Sebastian pulled down Blaine's boxers letting his erection come free as he moved down onto his knees and licked the tip of Blaine's cock making Blaine jump a little as he gripped onto to Sebastian's hair. Sebastian's mouth was know full with the other boys pulsing erection, going deeper into his mouth causing Blaine to throw his head back in amazement at how this boy could perform such incredible acts with his tongue, rolling it around and sucking hard on his length.

The whole world seemed to disappear; the air was silent apart from Blaine's low moans filling the alleyway. "Just fuck me, already." Blaine panted through his moans. Sebastian chuckled as he removed Blaine's cock from his mouth and looked up to see Blaine looking wrecked already.

"Clam down, Blaine." Sebastian said quietly as he grabbed Blaine's cock and stroked up and down it.

Blaine couldn't handle this, he needed Sebastian inside him _now_. "Sebastian, please." Blaine whined as he panted through the pleasure Sebastian was giving him through his hand movements.

"Okay, okay." Sebastian said as he kissed the tip of Blaine's cock. "If you insist." Sebastian added as he stood up and ran his hands down Blaine's back sending shivers down his spine. He squeezed Blaine's ass firmly before finding his entrance and pushing one finger into him. Blaine hissed at the pain a little which Sebastian noticed and paused for a second. "You okay?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah." Blaine barely spoke through gritted teeth. He sighed slightly, "Seb, seriously." He added through a whisper when he noticed Sebastian still wasn't moving his finger inside him. Sebastian smiled slightly at Blaine and kissed his jaw line before moving the single finger inside Blaine before adding a second into his small entrance and stretching his fingers making Blaine cry out for more. Sebastian trusted his fingers inside Blaine searching for the prostate and feeling smug when he heard a loud moan escape Blaine's throat confirming he had found it.

After a few more thrusts of Sebastian's fingers he pulled them out and attacked Blaine's mouth, slipping his tongue in and massaging it around Blaine's as shaky moans passed through both their mouths. "Ready?" Sebastian asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah…" Blaine replied as he felt Sebastian's cock at his entrance. "Ready." He added and suddenly moaned as he felt Sebastian push up inside of him.

Pleasure ran through Blaine's whole body as Sebastian moved slowly inside him making him lose his power to speak or even think. All he could think about was the way Sebastian was making him feel right now. Sebastian began moving faster in Blaine, hitting his prostate every time which was greeted by loud moans and groans from Blaine.

Blaine flung his head back as Sebastian picked up the pace, moving faster and faster inside him. His back arched as he thrust himself into Sebastian's cock giving himself more pleasure as they found a steady rhythm. Blaine didn't want this to end, he really didn't want this to end. Sebastian grabbed hold of Blaine's cock as he knew it wouldn't be long before they were both coming and moaning one another's name. He pumped up and down his length hearing himself and Blaine moaning loudly.

Blaine and Sebastian's moans filled the air as they both felt immense pleasure running through them, knowing they should have done this a long time ago. Sebastian hit Blaine's prostate harshly, a lot harsher than previously, making Blaine cry out Sebastian's name. Sebastian ran his hand up and down Blaine's cock faster and faster until he felt warm liquid hit his hands and stomach with a loud moan from Blaine's mouth causing Sebastian to also climax inside Blaine. They rode out their orgasms, Sebastian still gently and slowly rubbing Blaine's cock, both moaning and panting before Sebastian pulled out of Blaine and kissed him passionately, tongues and teeth everywhere.

Sebastian pulled away and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder before looking into Blaine's lust filled eyes. He couldn't help but smirk at Blaine who looked wrecked and tired and completely fucked. "We should do this again sometime." Sebastian told with a wink before pulling up his boxers and jeans and winking at Blaine.

"Yeah." Blaine breathed copying Sebastian's actions. They stood staring at one another before Sebastian kissed the corner of Blaine's mouth slightly.

"I'll see you around, Anderson." Sebastian winked before walking away, leaving Blaine in the alleyway still trying to catch his breath and thinking about what just happened.

He had just had sex with Sebastian Smythe and he wouldn't be forgetting that for a really long time.


End file.
